


The Most Celebrated

by beingbaz



Category: Glee
Genre: Azimio - Freeform, Dr. Karofsky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingbaz/pseuds/beingbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a punch dodged, and a heart changed, and ends where all good things end: On stage.</p><p>Title taken from a lyric in "Wicked." Guess which musical they're doing?</p><p>Written during season two, shortly after "Furt" aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Celebrated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, no money made. Written for fun. No beta, all mistakes my own, as usual. This version has been edited from the original, and makes it better, I think. See notes after, if you're curious.

**-Prologue-**

The truth of the matter was, all of the glee kids loved getting ready for _The Rocky Horror Show_ and Will Schuester knew it. Sure, doing it had been his idea, but getting them ready for the stage had been a thrill for them all. It didn't matter that he felt kind of dumb about how he'd been going after Emma, trying to use the show, he told himself. For a little while, they'd all gotten the chance to enjoy the rush of the stage.

While at home, laboriously going over yesterday's Spanish pop quizzes, and telling himself that Finn could be so much better if he practiced a little more, Will had an idea. They'd gotten the green light to do a musical before; why couldn't he talk to Figgins and see about setting one up for the Spring? It would be a good way to keep the kids enthusiastic about something besides Nationals, just in case. Enthused with this idea, he finished grading the stack of papers of Finn and his classmates, and quickly went online. He started searching for more "appropriate" musicals, and the vocal ranges of glee. He clicked a link called "Best Broadway Musicals" and began to read, murmuring to himself.

" _Avenue Q_? Good show, but I don't think Figgins would go for it. I can see Kurt singing _There's a Fine Fine Line_ , though. Hmm, _Chicago_ , crowd pleaser, but I don't think Roxie Hart and Velma Kelly would go over well with the school board, although Quinn and Rachel could probably play them well... _A Chorus Line_ has a good story, but it'll never get approved... _Hairspray_ could be fun, but who would play Edna? _Mama Mia!_ is definitely cute, but I don't know if any of the kids could pull off playing an adult right now. Rachel would love it if we did _The Phantom of the Opera_ , so that's a maybe. Wait."

Will took a moment and stared at the last musical on the list. Of course. It made perfect sense.

" _Wicked_. Perfect. The kids are going to go crazy over this."

When Will broached the subject with Principal Figgins the next morning, Figgins didn't protest another musical, as most of the budget for the first one was still waiting to be used, and it would bring revenue to the school from tickets, but he did have one caveat: "Will, I have no problem with you running another musical, but last time you only used the kids from glee club. This is unacceptable! This is a public school, and we have a duty to be fair to all the children. So this time, you will hold open auditions and give the whole school a chance to perform in this production of yours."

"Sure," Will readily agreed. "I don't have a problem letting other kids audition." He really didn't, and he considered a little competition between the students good every once in a while. He was sure his glee kids would shine, but who knew who else had voices waiting to be heard?

He still had a day before the next glee club meeting, and Will used his free time to make posters for the audition. He planned on showing them to his kids first, but after that, all bets were off on who could try out.

**-One-**

Kurt Hummel couldn't believe it. _Wicked_. The life-changing, amazing, fabulous show that stole his breath from the first note to the last was going to be performed right here in Lima, Ohio. Although one part of him wanted to be snarky, to remind himself that Lima Was For Losers, that didn't stop the thrill he felt.

"I'm putting posters up before school tomorrow announcing open auditions for the musical," Mr. Schue continued, standing before the club and unrolling one of the aforementioned posters.

"But, Mr. Schue," Rachel butted in, "of course, you already know which parts we're all going to play, right?"

"Speak for yourself, Berry," Puck answered her before Mr. Schue could with a cocky jut of his chin. "Just because you want to be in this thing doesn't mean the rest of us do. Some of us have lives." Kurt could see Santana nodding in agreement out of the corner of his eye, and Brittany copying her a moment after.

"Well, Principal Figgins insisted that I give all the kids here at McKinley a chance to audition. So, no, I don't have any parts in mind for you guys. If you want parts, you're going to have to show up in the auditorium three weeks from Wednesday, just like everybody else," Mr. Schue said, rolling the poster back up and setting it on the piano.

Kurt delicately cleared his throat. "Mr. Schue, I was just wondering if you were going to allow for gender bias in determining roles?" With one somewhat smug look at Rachel, Kurt continued, "Because I have been practicing my _Defying Gravity_ performance, and would hate to think one sour note in the past would put me out of the running."

Mr. Schue nodded, slowly spreading his hands before him and saying, "Well, Kurt, I've been thinking about that, and I decided you're right. Anyone should be allowed to audition for whatever role they want, and if they've got the chops to pull it off, even if that includes dressing the part of their opposite gender, they should be allowed."

Rachel nearly popped out of her chair. "Mr. Schue! It's about the witches of Oz! Glinda and Elphaba have to be played by girls!" Rachel blurted, shocked at the chance that Kurt could possibly upstage her.

"Are you trying to say that if a woman won the right to play Britney Spears in a production of _We Will Rock You_ , you'd deny her the role? Because that's just sexist," Kurt retorted.

"Brit was not the star of the show in _We Will Rock You_! He was a supporting cast member!"

"And your point is? It's still a traditionally male role."

"Are you saying you'd let Galileo Figero be played by a girl?"

"Certainly. Why wouldn't I?" Kurt loftily replied.

"It would ruin the musical!"

"Rache," Finn said, tugging her hand into his lap and drawing the brown-haired girl's attention. "You're taking this kind of seriously."

"I know, but..."

Finn smiled at her gently and raised an eyebrow, saying, "It's not Broadway, Rache. And besides, it's not like Mr. Schue has cast any parts yet, remember?"

"Exactly," Mr. Schue replied, ready to take back control of the group. "Now for those of you who want to try out, be in the auditorium at 3:30pm three weeks from Wednesday ready to give it your best. On to today's performances! Who wants to go first?"

**-Two-**

Dave Karofsky was no stranger to fear. Last fall, he thought he'd done the scariest thing ever by kissing Kurt Hummel. Of course, he'd been an idiot after that, trying to convince himself that Kurt had kissed him instead of vice versa, and then being dumb enough to say it out loud. Worst yet, saying it out loud to Kurt himself. And, he admitted, threatening Kurt hadn't been the wisest idea.

Then again, he also thought it was the scariest thing when Azimio had come back, and found out his little secret. Had he been looking at Hummel too often? Dave thought. And when he'd cornered Dave, he'd chosen the chicken's way out and blamed Kurt. Which was dumb. Dumb, dumb, dumb. He knew that now, but he'd been scared and that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. But then Azimio had wanted to go after Kurt, and Dave didn't tell him not to. It was easier to keep his mouth shut, but at what price?

He found out the price the next day at school when he saw Azimio earthquake-stomping through the halls, heading straight for Hummel's locker. They both knew exactly where it was, it was easier to pick on someone when you knew at least one place they'd always go. Seeing the clenched fist Azimio held low to his side as the students moved out of his way, Dave had picked up his step, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Kurt hadn't even noticed Azimio coming. He was looking into his locker, cell phone pressed to his ear by one shoulder, mouth chattering animatedly to whoever was on the other end while both hands fiddled with something inside.

Azimio had reared back, and before he'd known it, "Kurt duck!" had come from somewhere. When Kurt immediately threw himself to the side, making the punch previously coming his way miss wildly, Azimio whipped his head back in Dave's direction. That's when Karofsky had realized that he'd been the one to warn Kurt, and had accidentally drawn a line in the sand between himself and his best friend.

"You standing up for this queer-o after what he did to you?" Azimio snarled as Karofsky pushed his way down the hall and through the crowd that was circling the two, sticking around for the show.

"What I did to him?" Kurt said, outraged as he stood upright and straightened his clothing.

"He didn't do anything to me, Azimio," Dave had said, coming to stand between the soprano and his former best friend.

"Oh, so you was lying when you said you and Lady Face locked lips?" Azimio's lips were curled back in disdain, and Dave knew that this was it. Outed by his best friend in the worst way possible. Crowds of people, Kurt behind him. Even though some deep, quickly ignored place inside of him wanted to cry, he stood his ground.

"I kissed him," Dave said, loud enough for Azimio, Kurt, and the onlookers to hear. With his eyes staring into Azimio's, he did his best to ignore the sudden whispers all around them. For a moment, just a moment, it was only these three. His best friend before him, ready for blood. Kurt, his crush, everything he thought was brave, true, amazing, and never to be his behind him. And himself, finally ready to stand as a barrier between what he cared for and what wanted to hurt.

"You... you what? You disgusting-!"

There was a fist in his face, and pain, and then he and Azimio were wrestling on the floor, with Azimio aiming for his face as often as possible, and Dave trying to push the other boy back so he could hold him down and keeping him from trying to hit him.

"Hey! Hey, stop it, you two, right now!" Then there had been teacher wading into the fray, Coach Bieste and Mr. Schuester pulling Azimio off, and holding the two apart from one another.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Schuester demanded, as Coach Bieste held onto Azimio as he struggled silently against her hold, and Dave just stood there against the lockers.

A lilting voice piped up, "Azimio punched Karofsky, Mr. Schue."

Dave turned his head, looking to where Kurt stood. Either his blood was too high, or he was seeing things, because Kurt was looking at him with something besides his usual disdain. Not awe, but... respect? Something.

Coach Bieste broke into his thoughts, and his eyes turned away from Kurt. "What. Happened. Here."

Her voice seemed to snap something in Azimio. "I tell you what happened! We got an infestation of gays here at McKinley!"

"That's enough," Mr. Schuester said harshly.

But Azimio wasn't finished. "You two fuckin' homos are gonna get it," he said, and then did something Dave hadn't seen coming. He reared his head back and spit right into Karofsky's face, making him flinch. "You don't deserve that jacket, fairy. Let's see how long you keep it."

"Principal's office. Now. Let's go, Azimio," Coach Bieste said, forcing the other boy to walk.

"You too, David," Mr. Schuester said, a bit more kindly.

Shaken, Dave cleared the thickness he felt in his throat and asked, "Can I wash my face first?"

"Yeah. Kurt, can you make sure he gets there? You witnessed this, so Principal Figgins will want to talk to you too."

"Sure. Follow me."

Dave had followed the brunette to the boy's bathroom, hearing Mr. Schuester disperse most of the crowd that had gathered and instructing others to Figgins' office as well.

He pushed his way into the bathroom and went straight for a sink, turning the water on cold. He splashed his face, scrubbing harshly to ensure he'd gotten Azimio's spit off of him. Letting the water run over his face, he fought the urge to slink into a stall and cry.

"You realize you've just come out in front of the entire school. Not very bright," he heard from near the door.

He didn't look at Kurt, but replied, "Yeah. I know it sounds stupid, but I couldn't let him hit you."

"Then why did you tell him anything?" Kurt asked

"I didn't. He figured out that I liked you. Somehow. And then I got stupid and scared."

"And told him the same idiotic lie you told me: That I kissed you instead of the other way around."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Kurt was quiet a moment, then said, "I think your face is clean now. Ready? They're expecting us."

Dave splashed the cold water onto his face one more time and then shut the water off with one hand. While the water dripped from his face, he asked, "Can you get me some paper towel?"

"This is one of the renovated bathrooms. Eco-friendly. There aren't any paper towels, only electric hand blowers."

"Oh."

"Give me a second."

Despite his wet face, he watched as Kurt dug through his bag and came up with a thin, filmy, multicolored dark scarf.

"I can't..."

"It's just a scarf, and I only realized it clashed with this outfit after I got to school. Use it."

Dave took the scarf that had been practically forced into his hand, and used it to dry his face, trying to ignore the Kurt-smell he could swear was on it. Once he determined his face was dry, he turned, holding the scarf back out to Kurt.

"Keep it," Kurt said, closing his bag and not looking at him. "Like I said, clash."

"Touched your enemy, don't want it back?" Dave asked, stuffing the scarf into his jacket pocket.

Kurt stood. "Something like that. Ready?"

**-Three-**

By the time they'd gotten to the waiting area of the principal's office, they could both hear Azimio yelling from inside. Gay slurs, curses, and every once in a while, the voice of Coach Bieste telling him to chill out or she'd make him chill out. For a moment, he met Kurt's eyes, and despite the chair in between them, Dave wished he could take Kurt's hand for comfort. He knew it wouldn't be wanted, wouldn't be welcome, so he didn't.

As they waited, Dave kept his head down and didn't make eye contact with the other four students there besides Kurt. Witnesses, he guessed.

"Son."

Dave looked up, and there was his dad. Karofsky senior was essentially an older version of his son.

"Hey, Dad," Dave said as his father took the seat next to him. "Sorry."

"Care to explain what's going on here?"

"I can, Mr. Karofsky," Kurt said from his other side, when Dave remained silent.

His father leaned around him to look at Kurt. "Hummel?"

Dave was shocked. His dad knew Kurt?

"Azimio wanted to punch me and Dave got in the way," Kurt said in response to the older man's look.

"You two know each other?" Dave blurted out.

"Yes," Kurt replied, somewhat snippishly. "Your father comes to the garage a lot to hang with my dad and I see him when I help out."

Dave hadn't known that. Then again, he'd never asked. His dad knew about Kurt. He had to, being Kurt's dad's friend. And he didn't react with disgust when Kurt talked. Maybe...

Gathering his courage, Dave said, "Dad, there's something I have to tell you. And Mom."

He could see Kurt's eyes widening before the boy sat back in his seat and looked away.

"Does it have anything to do with what I'm going to hear in there?" his father asked, gesturing at Figgins' closed door with his thumb. Dave glanced up briefly at his father, and nodded, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Azimio's parents coming into the office. He clamped his hands together in his lap and didn't say anything as a secretary ushered them in, and was grateful for the temporary quiet that seemed to come from Principal Figgins' office as they were shown inside.

Dave swallowed thickly, and looked his father straight in the eye. Better to do it quick and get it over with. Nobody could do anything to him at school, right?

"I'm gay, Dad."

The elder Karofsky just looked at him for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Okay. You're positive?"

Dave exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I'm sure. You're not going to kill me?"

"Son, why would I kill you?"

"Because I'm... it's..."

"Son, being Burt Hummel's friend has taught me a few things, and one of those is that people don't choose to be gay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're all hunched in on yourself, like you're waiting for a blow."  


"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just sit up a little straighter. Nobody's going to hurt you while I'm around. Why would you think someone would?"

Dave stared into his father's eyes. He'd never told anyone. Even coming home with bruises, he'd lied, told his parents the story about roughhousing with another boy. The story he'd been told. He dropped his eyes in shame, unable to answer.

His dad sat up a little straighter. "David, did something happen to you that you're not telling me?"

He nodded mutely.

"I want you to tell me, David. Please," his father said. This was not at all how Dave had expected this conversation to go. At all.

"You remember when I was little," he said quietly, not wanting the other kids to hear. His father nodded and beckoned him closer so he could hear better. "You remember Craig Harris? That kid Mom introduced me to, one of her coworker's sons?"

"Sheila's kid, yeah, I remember him," his dad replied, his voice hushed. "Did he do something to you?"

"No, not Craig. You remember, though, how we got into this huge fight, and then his mom told you I wasn't welcome over there anymore?"

"Yeah, you had bruises up and down you. You didn't really want to talk about it though. Just said you hated him and never wanted to go over there again. You never told us why Craig hit you, though."

"Craig didn't hit me, Dad. His dad did." Dave saw his father's lips clamp together and his eyes flash in rage, Dave hurried to continue before his father ran off to go kill a man neither of them had seen since the company picnic before the Harris family had moved to Florida 7 years ago. The words he spoke now came out in a rush. "Craig and I were playing in his room. Just like kids do, you know? And we were talking about our parents, and how people got married, and he told me that we could pretend. He was nice. I wanted to pretend."

He hadn't realized he'd begun breathing heavily until his father laid a hand on his arm. Yes, there was anger in his eyes, but none of it was directed at Dave. "Breathe, son, so you can get out the rest."

Dave startled a moment as Azimio started yelling again from the inside, standing and cussing at Principal Figgins. That wouldn't end well, he thought for a second, before he was ready to go on.

"His mom was in the living room watching TV. We didn't think anything of it, you know? So we pretended. I put on this toy top hat he had, and he got these fake flower's from their guest bathroom. And we stood in his room, and held hands, and then he said to kiss the bride. And he was the bride. So... so I did." He swallowed again. "It was just a little thing. Just one little kiss, you know? And I don't know what I felt. Like it was amazing, or something. Then we just looked at each other for a second, you know, giggling, like we'd done something naughty and gotten away with it. So when Craig kissed me again, I really didn't think we were doing anything bad. And that's when his dad found us. And he proceeded to beat the shit out of me. Us. Me. Craig ran from the room for his mother, and his dad just... just kept whaling on me." Dave hadn't been aware of crying until his voice broke briefly, and he shook his head when his dad tried to hug him. "Just let me get it out," he said.

"Anyway. Craig's mom came in and pulled his dad off me. He told her what he'd seen. She said she'd take care of it, and that he should get a beer. And then she dragged me and Craig into her car, the whole ride home explaining how we were sick, and twisted, that we were freaks. Then she told me how I'd better not tell my mom what happened if she wanted to keep her job. Because nobody likes homos, she said. I wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded bad, and she told me sick, dirty little boys who kiss other boys deserve to die and rot in hell. And then she dropped me off and told you guys that me and Craig got into bad fight and I wasn't welcome in her house anymore. And I never told you because Mom likes her job."

"God damn it, David," his dad said quietly, his hand still on Dave's arm, gripping softly. "You should have told us. We would have done something."

"What could you have done? Nothing, except Mom would have lost her job."

"Son, your mother was Sheila's boss. She'd have gotten fired, not your mother, if it had come to that."

At Dave's shocked look, his dad finally pulled him into a hug. Holding tightly, Dave cried into his dad's shoulder, taking in the comforting smell of his father's aftershave and the faint odor of tobacco smoke. Opening his eyes, he saw Kurt watching him, his eyes an incredibly dark blue as tears leaked from them. "I'm sorry," he mouthed silently, and Dave didn't reply, merely closed his eyes.

Figgins' door opened and the Azimios stepped out. "What you weeping for, fairy?" the boy taunted, smirking at them.

"Don't you talk to my son that way," the elder Karofsky said, his voice rough with emotion. His eyes were murderous, and for once, Azimio seemed to take the hint, keeping silent but still curling his lips at Dave. His mother wrapped her arm around his shoulder and guided him out of the room silently, followed by Coach Bieste as escort.

"Mr. Karofsky, if you and David would please come inside, I would like to speak with you about this incident and the actions I am forced to take," said Principal Figgins.

His father stood, and so did Dave, and before either of them took a step, Dave's father said, "I know this school has an expulsion policy when it comes to fighting, but Dave isn't violent at home, and didn't start this fight. I just want to get that right out into the open. If I have to, I'll fight you all the way up to the school board if you try to expel him."

"Mr. Karofsky, please. Come inside, and we'll discuss the options available."

**-Four-**

He'd been given a 3-day suspension, which gave him plenty of time to think. In the long run, Dave realized he'd been afraid of nothing. Well, mostly nothing. When he got back to school, he realized he had no friends, which was hard. Not even the guys on the hockey team would talk to him, and that hurt. When Coach Bieste approached him, offering him Azimio's spot on the football team after Azimio had been forcibly expelled, Dave took it. He needed a change. He still didn't have any real friends, but he was making them slowly on the football team, avoiding Puckerman, Finn, Evans, and Abrams since he'd been such a jerk to them in the past.

He'd decided to turn over a new leaf. If he envied those boys their proximity to Kurt and their happiness, which obviously stemmed from their friendships in glee club, he didn't say so. He knew he wouldn't be welcome in glee.

He stopped bullying kids. He started paying more attention in his classes. Heck, he even showered more, and paid more attention to his clothing. He also stopped deliberately trying to get Kurt's attention. No more stopping in the hallway at Kurt's locker. No more winks at lunch. Nothing. Sure, every once in a while he met Kurt's gaze by accident, but he always looked away before Kurt did.

Then, a miraculous thing happened. Kurt decided to talk to him.

"You don't have to hide from me, you know," he heard from behind him as he was walking to football practice.

He turned and saw Kurt standing there, looking poised, and self-assured, and absolutely wonderful.

"I'm not hiding from you, exactly," he replied. "I just don't want to make any more trouble for you, so I'm staying out of your way."

Kurt smiled at that, a cheeky grin that Dave found adorable. "I'm a big boy, Karofsky. I can take care of myself."

"I figured," Dave said, trying not to fidget. He'd tried to make Kurt's life easier by staying out of his way. Why was the shorter boy seeking him out? "Did I do something wrong, then?"

"Not to be mean, or anything, but you sort of stick out like a sore thumb. All lonely and moping."

"I'm not moping, Hummel," Dave said, somewhat affronted. He wasn't moping! He was turning over a new leaf and becoming a better man.

"Then what are you doing, tall, dark, and brooding? You're like the phantom of the opera, gliding through the halls all intense and alone. I half expect you to break into song."

"What?"

"Theater reference, Karofsky. I was hoping you'd get it."

Dave made a confused face before saying, "Yeah, not getting it."

"It's all right. Look, maybe you could come by the garage some time, and talk with my dad. Your father said that you can be pretty handy with tools, and Dad's looking for weekend help, besides the occasional help I give him. Give you something productive to do."

"Sure," Dave replied without thinking. Despite having tried to avoid the soprano at school, being near him outside of it fell into a different category, right? "When should I go?"

"Dad'll be there tonight. Come around 7. I'll tell him you're coming in. No need to dress up," Kurt drawled, turning to leave. "My dad's used to scruffy overalls, so anything you wear will be fine," he tossed over his shoulder with a smirk before turning down the hall.

For a moment, Dave's heart soared in his chest, and as he hurried to football practice, a huge grin split his face. Throughout practice, he kept replaying the conversation in his mind, holding it up in his heart every now and again to marvel at it in amazement.

After practice, Dave headed home, showered and dressed. He'd never interviewed for a job, of course, but asked his mom to find him something suitable for a job interview, as well as for meeting the father of someone he liked. He just hoped the man wouldn't punch him in the face for how he'd treated Kurt in the past. Not that he didn't deserve it, Dave thought. He just hoped for something more pleasant than that.

**-Five-**

Kurt called the garage as soon as he'd gotten out of school, and wasn't surprised when he got the machine. After Dad got out of the hospital, the other mechanics on staff had picked up the slack, but Burt wasn't one to keep lying down long. Despite Kurt asking Burt to take it easy for a while longer, his dad was on his feet and already back to work. Since he didn't answer, that meant he was currently working on a car. Kurt knew if he tried the cell phone he'd insisted Burt carry everywhere, his dad would answer, but Kurt knew he didn't need to rush this.

"Hey, Dad, it's Kurt! Just letting you know that I talked to Dave Karofsky for you at school today, and told him to come in tonight to talk about the weekend job. Mr. Karofsky was right, he jumped at the idea. He'll be there at seven. I'm going to change into my overalls and come help you out. Don't want you working too hard. See you soon. Love you!"

The drive home was a short one, and Kurt dressed himself in what he thought of as mechanic's gear, and then spruced himself up. He stopped a moment. Why was he sprucing himself up? He smiled into the mirror, knowing exactly why. He was going to help Dave Karofsky.

While Dave had been avoiding Kurt, Kurt had been watching him. And reporting back to Blaine what he saw, of course. He'd wanted the other boy's opinion. He smiled as he headed up the stairs, waving hello to his step-mom, Carole, as he headed out the door.

"Going to the garage?" she asked.

"On my way," he said, with a grin.

"Kurt?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind bringing this to your father?"

Kurt turned to see Carole holding out a tupperware dish. "Bland boring dinner?" he joked.

"Of course. Since he's staying late tonight, as his dutiful wife, I must ensure all of my men get fed. Speaking of which," she said with a grin as she pulled another tupperware out from behind her back and handed it to Kurt, as well as a pair of forks.

"Mmm, bland boring dinner for two. Carole, you shouldn't have."

"I can promise you this much, it isn't tasteless," Finn's mother laughed, and leaned over to give him a quick hug. "Give that to your dad for me too, would you?"

"No problem. Tell Finn I'll help him study when I get home, okay?"

"Can do."

He skipped out to his baby, and started up his beloved car, pressing play on his music player and singing along with the radio on his way to the garage. Ever since Carole and his dad got married, things had been pretty sweet. Sure, it had been a little awkward at first, but they'd all eventually settled down and settled in, like they belonged there. As a family, together.

Despite Kurt's previous crush on Finn, the marriage of their parents brought the boys together like never before. Not romantically, as Kurt had once hoped, but as family. Kurt smiled as he drove. Family. It was so nice to have a mother again. Not that Carole was trying to replace his mother, he thought. But she was just such a loving person, and he couldn't help but care about her and like her.

Pulling into the garage's parking lot, Kurt considered the simple meals in the seat next to him. He very much approved of his dad's choice. It didn't hurt that Carole absolutely loved Burt. Anyone could see it. Thinking about it, Kurt was willing to forgive her for almost anything because she loved his dad as fiercely and truly as she did. It was pretty amazing. And the unit they'd formed after they married? That was pretty amazing too.

Taking the meals into the shop, he looked around for his dad and found him underneath an older model Chevy.

"Hey, Dad. Carole sends dinner and a hug, both of which she expects me to give to you."

"Ha, soon as I get out from under this thing, you can give me both. How was school?"

Kurt crouched down next to where his dad's leg stuck out from beneath the car. "Good, surprisingly. Mr. Schue's got the green light to put on another musical. You'll never believe which one!"

"Bet you're gonna tell me," Burt said, scooting out. As Kurt followed him, Burt went and washed his hands, smiling indulgently at his son.

" _Wicked_! Brilliant, right?"

"Sounds great. You gonna audition?" The two went to the front counter to eat the meals provided, pulling stools over for something to sit on, and as Burt took his first bite, Kurt couldn't help but gush.

"Of course! Just because I let Rachel Berry win that stupid competition last year doesn't mean I'm going to let her take it now. And if I have to dress in drag to sing _Defying Gravity_ in front of my soon-to-be adoring fans, I will do it."

"Haha, I bet you will. Get me front row seats, would ya?"

"Of course, so long as you and Carole remember that, although beautiful, a dozen red roses would be cliche. Lilies, however, white ones, are classic and timeless." At Burt's smirk, Kurt dug into the meal Carole had made, and she was quite correct. Definitely not tasteless.

Mid bite, Kurt noticed that the light on the shop's answering machine was blinking. "Dad, you didn't get my message."

"Hm, what?" Burt said, chewing and glancing over.

"I called you, earlier. Talked to Karofsky today, he's coming at seven for the job. I told him not to dress up."

"Did ya tell him what the job was?"

"It's a garage, Dad. I'm sure he can figure it out. Besides, Mr. Karofsky told you he's good with tools."

Burt made a non-committal noise around the steamed vegetable he was eating. "You sure you're okay with him working here? I know he's given you trouble in the past."

"I never said that."

"Kurt, I'm your father. You didn't have to say anything. Just saying his name made you angry a while ago. Why do you think I never mentioned him when you and his dad were in the same room?"

"I guess I never noticed," Kurt mumbled.

"What changed?"

"You really want to know?" he asked Burt, looking his father in the eye.

"I'm asking, ain't I?"

Kurt smirked. "Remember when Azimio got kicked out of school?"

"When Dave got suspended. His dad told me you were there. Before you did, I might add."

"Hey, I said sorry about that," Kurt replied. "What I didn't tell you was that one of the reasons Azimio took a swing at Karofsky was because he warned me. Azimio was aiming to punch me in the back of the head. Then Dave stood in front of me after I dodged out of the way so Azimio couldn't reach me."

"Good kid."

"He wasn't always, but he's turning into a good guy, I think, Dad," Kurt said, smiling.

"And what's this?" Burt asked, smirking at his son. "You over Blaine already?"

"Dad!"

"What, you think I didn't notice your crush on him? Why do you think I let you try out Dalton? If I thought it would have made you happy to be there, you could have stayed, but you came home kind of quick. Wanna tell me why?"

His voice a pitch higher than usual, Kurt kept his eyes down as he replied, "Blaine didn't want to date me. He said I was very sweet, but we were too similar, and he was flattered, but..."

"But it wasn't what he wanted?"

"I guess," Kurt said quietly. "At least he still wanted to be friends, right?"

"Hey, you can never have too many friends, kid," Burt said, pointing his fork at the boy. "Maybe someone better will come along, hm? Look how long I was single before you introduced me to Carole, eh?"

Kurt smiled. "True, but I am a genius. Of course, you already knew that."

Finishing his meal, Burt stood, and walked his dish over to the sink where he'd previously washed his hands. Kurt watched as his father rinsed the dish, and left it to sit. Burt dried his hands on a nearby towel, and turned to look at his son.

Sure, the kid wasn't what he'd expected, but he was most definitely his boy, and he couldn't be prouder of him. He tossed aside the damp cloth and asked Kurt, "You gonna help me out with this Chevy, or just sit there and brighten up the atmosphere?"

Kurt grinned, then laughed as he slid off the stool he'd been sitting on. "I brighten up any atmosphere, but as it turns out, this fantastic ensemble," he said, his hands indicating his overalls, "is made for walking and working."

Hearing his father's bark of laughter would make getting dirty worth it, for sure. His dad was happy. That's what counted.

**-Six-**

At twenty to seven that night, Karofsky was already pulling into the lot. He felt slightly ridiculous, dressed up in fancy pressed slacks, an expensive dress shirt of his father's, even a tie he'd asked him Mom to help him with. He even had on very shiny shoes, which his mother had insisted went with the outfit.

"We're open!" he heard a voice call from closer to the building. Looking up, he saw Kurt Hummel, looking adorable and slightly mussed.

"It's just me," Karofsky called, heading toward the open garage doors.

"You're early," Kurt said, watching him approach. The soprano's eyes widened, taking in Dave's outfit. Pretty snazzy, he thought. "I told you that you didn't have to dress up."

Dave smiled slightly. "I asked my mom what to wear to a job interview when the guy you want to hire you is..." his voice trailed off, as he realized he'd almost said too much.

Kurt stepped closer, the smirk Dave realized he was becoming enamored with once again gracing the shorter boy's lips. "Is who?"

Dave felt his cheeks grow hot against his will, and he couldn't make himself look at Kurt. "Ahem, if the guy you want to hire you is the father of the guy you... like."

The silence grew thick between them as Kurt simply looked at the taller boy. "That's very sweet," Kurt said, finally. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well. You're welcome. Your dad inside?"

"He is." Kurt stepped aside. "Go on in. You're early, but he's still expecting you."

Dave stepped inside the building, and Kurt followed him in with his eyes. Of course, he knew Dave liked him. The former bully hadn't mushed his mouth down onto Kurt's lips if he hadn't liked him, hadn't winked at him in the lunch room and mortified him in front of Mercedes, hadn't kept Azimio from punching a new hole in the back of his head because he didn't like Kurt. On the contrary, it was because he did like Kurt that he'd been a jerk, and an ape, and eventually, a human shield and honest with himself.

Kurt rolled the admission around in his mind. Karofsky really had cleaned himself up, and he was kind of cute. The thought brought him up short for a moment. Was he really considering Karofsky as potential dating material? Really? He looked up at the darkening sky, considering. Sure, he flirted with him a little bit today, to break the ice. Maybe he was thinking of dating Karofsky, he thought, stepping towards the building. He'd just have to wait and see.

He found his father talking to Dave inside the garage, gesturing at his "tools of the trade," as he called them. Kurt knew he was quizzing Karofsky, seeing how much he knew about it, and he popped inside to listen in.

After a moment, Kurt piped in, "So, does he get the job?"

"Looks like," Burt replied, extending a hand for Dave to shake.

"Thank you, sir."

"No big deal," Burt said, releasing Dave's hand. "Just don't call me sir, all right? Makes me feel old. Mr. Hummel will do fine."

"If he likes you, you can call him Burt eventually," Kurt said, a laugh in his voice.

Burt stepped away, and headed for the sink where their dishes sat. He pointed at Dave, saying only, "Maybe."

Dave laughed a little, looking at Kurt briefly. Had Kurt ever told him? If he had, Mr. Hummel was being so nice anyway. The countertenor smiled at him, and Dave noticed he had a smudge of something black on one of his ears. He felt his smile soften, and looked away, slightly embarrassed at how affectionate his thoughts had turned toward the smaller boy based on just a smudge of something.

Burt came back to where to where the boys were standing. "Do me a favor, kids," Hummel senior asked, looking between them, handing the tupperware containers to Kurt.

"Sure, Dad, what is it?" Kurt asked, accepting them.

"Well, since Carole dropped me off, and I'm going to stay here later than I planned, I was wondering if Dave here would drop you off at home, I'd take your car, and you'd let her know I'm going to be late. So she won't worry about having to pick me up."

Dave didn't respond, his eyes turning to Kurt's to see his response.

"Would you mind taking me home, Dave?" Kurt asked his eyes bright and beautiful on Karofsky's, and the taller boy felt his heart stutter.

"N-no, not a problem at all," Dave replied, trying to keep his cheeks from flushing.

Burt clapped Dave firmly on the back, and started steering the boys out of the shop. "Thanks, kid. You don't mind if I call you 'kid' sometimes, do you?"

"N-no, sir. Mr. Hummel, I mean," Dave stuttered as Burt hustled the boys out the door.

Shortly the two of them found themselves in Dave's vehicle, with the silence stretching between them as Karofsky drove.

"What," Kurt said finally.

"What, what?" Dave asked.

"You were staring at me earlier, and now you won't talk. What is it?"

At a light, Dave pulled to a stop, and flicked his blinker to signal left. It was a "turn on arrow only" light, so they had a moment.

He glanced over at Kurt. "Sorry," he said. "It's just..."

"What?"

"You have something on your ear, is all."

"Why does something on my ear make you silent? Hmm?"

"Uh," Dave hedged, staring ahead at the red arrow before him.

"Well?"

"It makes you look really cute, okay? How many embarrassing things are you going to make me say tonight?"

"What's this? Honesty is the best policy, or something?"

"Something like that. I'm just trying to be a better person, is all."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, as the light finally turned green and Dave took the left turn.

"Is this some bogus deal so you can impress me, or something, Karofsky? Because that would be a new low."

"What? No!"

"Are you sure you not just that Neanderthal inside pretending to be nice so you can weasel your way into my life?"

At that, Dave pulled his car over onto the side of the road, as quickly and safely as possible. Switching on his flashing yield lights, he put the car into park and turned in his seat.

"Is that what you really think? That I've been staying out of your way, trying to leave you alone so I couldn't hurt you any more, and I'm trying to weasel into your life? I've been changing, Kurt! When I came out to my dad, I realized what kind of a person I could be. A better person, just like my dad! Just like yours! Who invited me here tonight, Kurt? I thought, maybe, just maybe, you might be seeing me as decent human being, maybe. Made my heart stop to think that you might just look at me in a way that wasn't full of fear, or hate."

"Dave," Kurt tried to interrupt, his eyes wide. He began to put a hand out toward the larger boy, in an attempt to pacify.

"No, don't touch me!" Dave said angrily, putting his back against the driver's side door in spite of his seat belt. He looked so angry and so hurt, Kurt didn't try to interrupt again. "Yes, I like you Kurt. I think you're beautiful, and smart, and when you sing, your face lights up in the most wonderful way." His eyes looked hard as he glared at Kurt after saying that. "And before you say it, no, I wasn't stalking you. I heard where your regionals competition was being held, and I wanted to hear you sing. Finn, and Puckerman, and those other guys enjoy it so much. I knew I could never be a part of that. I'd never be welcome there. But I wanted to know what it was like. And you were amazing, but I couldn't tell you, so I didn't. I kept it inside, and kept making myself into a better person. Maybe I thought about you, and wished for you, but I stayed out of your way. So don't you dare say that I've become a better person in order to weasel into your life. I became a better person so I can be happy in mine."

Dave's breathing was heavy when he finished, and Kurt didn't say anything for a few seconds. Quietly, with sincerity, Kurt said, "I'm sorry."

Dave closed his eyes, and turned his body back towards the steering wheel, reigning himself back in. He forced himself back into control.

"I've done worse things to you in the past," Karofsky said finally, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. "I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you." Dave turned off the blinkers and pulled back on the road. "I am, you know. Sorry. For everything bad I ever did to you."

"I won't say I forgive you," Kurt replied, still quiet.

"I don't want you to. I was horrible. All I can do is change what I do now. Who I was before will never change. I was a monster to you, and there aren't enough words to say how sorry I am. But please don't judge me now on who I was. I'm not the same guy."

"I'll try, okay?"

Dave pulled into a driveway and came to a stop. "That's all I ask."

"Um, Dave?" When Dave didn't turn to look at him, Kurt set his hand tentatively on his arm. "Dave?"

The taller boy looked over, saying, "What?"

"Um, this isn't my house."

Dave blinked and looked up. "It's not?"

"No, this is Mercedes' house. How do you know where Mercedes lives?"

Shame made Dave stare down at the wheel, watched as his hands gripped it. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Got it," Kurt said, his eyes locked on Dave's downturned profile. "Why did you drive here?"

"I don't know," Dave answered the shorter boy. "I was just driving. Do you want me to leave you here?"

"Dave, look at me."

The former hockey player did, his eyes sad. "Yeah?"

"My dad trusted you enough to let you drive me home. That's huge, okay?"

"Okay?"

"I've got to tell Carole that Dad's staying late, so you have to drive me home. I'll direct you, and we'll pretend, just for a little while, that you don't already know where I live." Kurt gave the taller boy simple directions, and hoped that nobody in the Jones' household had noticed them briefly pulling in.

"Your dad knows I bullied you, doesn't he?" Dave asked, pulling out of the vivacious young diva's driveway.

"I think so. I didn't tell him exactly what you did, but he has an idea."

"And he's still okay with hiring me?"

"I also told him that you stood in front of Azimio. In front of me."

"That was nice of you."

"It was the truth."

"Yeah."

The drive was a short one from Mercedes' home to Kurt's, and they were quiet after that. At Kurt's gesture, Karofsky pulled into the right driveway this time, and put the car into park. Quietly, Kurt unclicked his seat belt, but didn't move.

They both just sat there for a moment as the car idled.

"You're home now," Dave said, breaking the thick quiet.

"I know," Kurt replied. He looked over and found Dave's eyes already on him.

"There's still something on your ear," the taller boy said.

"Oh. Yeah," Kurt said, putting a hand to the wrong ear.

Dave shook his head, and gestured, "No, that one."

Kurt rubbed at his right ear, smudging the dark spot. When Dave shook his head at Kurt's attempt, the soprano asked, "Can you get it?"

"Sure." Dave refused to let his hand shake as he reached out, and rubbed his thumb and forefinger over the smudge, trying to wipe away the spot. "Wait," Dave said, reaching around Kurt and into his glove box. He pulled out a dark, filmy scarf which was very familiar to both of them.

"You kept it," Kurt stated, his blue-green eyes going back and forth between the scarf in Karofsky's hand, and the other boy's brown eyes.

"You said it clashed, so..."

"Only for that outfit."

"Oh. You can have it back," Dave said, pushing it at the other boy.

"No, I gave it to you," said Kurt, setting his hand on top of Dave's. "You should keep it."

Dave swallowed thickly, his breath coming short. "Thanks. Did you still want me to..." He gestured with his hand towards Kurt's right ear.

The soprano smiled. "It's yours to do with as you wish, right?"

"Right." Gently, almost reverently, he reached out and rubbed the thin material over Kurt's ear, trying to rub away the spot. "It, uh... doesn't appear to be going anywhere."

"No, it doesn't. And neither am I."

"I don't know what that means," Dave said, his hand stilling on Kurt's ear, his breath feeling sticky and hot. Why was it suddenly so warm? Why did Kurt seem so close? Had Kurt moved? Had he?

"Shh," Kurt whispered, leaning further in until their lips touched.

This was nothing like their first kiss, if you wanted to call it that. Kurt did, since it had been his first. Dave tried not to, since Kurt had so obviously not wanted it. This, however, was gentle, and sweet, and they both let the kiss linger on. Kurt shortly found his hands on Dave's shoulders, and the hand holding the scarf made its way into the soprano's hair. Kurt deepened it, and Dave let him, because it felt amazing.

A tap on Kurt's door drew them apart sharply. Finn stood there, one arm raised from the knock with its elbow resting on the other arm he had crossed over his chest.

Kurt looked at his step-brother, and pushed open the door.

"You all right, Kurt?" Dave heard Finn say as Kurt slid out. Kurt smiled and turned back inside to look at Dave, whose face was open, joyful, and somewhat awed.

"I'm perfectly fine, Finn," he replied. "Thanks for your concern. And thanks for the ride, Dave."

"You're welcome. I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Oh, and that singing thing you mentioned, earlier? I'm auditioning for the role of Elphaba from _Wicked_ next week Wednesday at three-thirty. I'd like it if you came to watch."

"Who's Elphaba?" Dave asked, ignoring Finn's questioning glares between the two.

"She's the star of the show."

"She?"

"Yes, she. However, it's one of the best parts ever to be played on Broadway, and I'm not missing out on playing it because I'm not the same gender as the character."

"I'd love to watch you audition," Dave said quietly. This felt nearly as precious as the trust Kurt had shown by letting him drive Kurt home after accidentally driving to the Jones girl's house first. Felt almost as amazing as Kurt's kiss.

"Three thirty, Dave. Wednesday. Don't be late." Kurt gave Dave a cheeky grin, and stepped away to shut the door.

"Dave? It's Dave now?" Karofsky heard through the closed door.

"So it would seem," Kurt responded, his head high and his heart pounding amazingly fast as he headed inside the house just ahead of Finn.

 

**-Seven-**

Between dropping Kurt off and school the next day, Dave looked up the musical Kurt had mentioned. It actually sounded pretty cool. When he was little, he'd seen the original _Wizard of Oz_ movie with his parents over and over again. It was still his mom's favorite. He started to download the original cast recording of _Wicked_ from iTunes while he was reading over the plot of the musical on Wikipedia. It actually sounded really cool from what he read.

As soon as the album finished downloading, he set it up to play while he started his homework. Shortly, Dave found himself amazed. Kurt could sing like that? Holy crap. The songs continued, and he could almost see Kurt singing in his mind on occasion when one of the songs broke through his concentration on a math problem.

A song came on, a song about skimming the surface, and not making waves. Being careless and just going through life. Catching the tune, Dave began to hum along, enjoying it. Who was the guy? Fiyero, that was it. He sounded kind of cool. He continued listening, and really tuned in during the duet between Elphaba and Fiyero. It sounded like a really passionate song, Dave thought.

He went to YouTube and searched for a video of _As Long As You're Mine_. As he watched, his mouth went dry. Two lovers, who knew they probably would be torn apart, who loved each other anyway. Wow. Kurt would be amazing if he sang this. What if Kurt got the role? Then he'd be singing this song to some boy, and kissing him, whoever it was. Lucky dude. A thought crossed his mind. What if he auditioned for Fiyero? He could be the one kissing Kurt. And singing to him. His thoughts screeched to a halt. On stage, in front of hundreds of people.

He started the clip playing over again. What better way to prove to himself that he wasn't that person anymore? he thought. The old Dave would have rather run off a cliff than sing to Kurt Hummel on a stage and kiss him passionately during an amazing duet. This would show himself, and anyone looking that he was serious about changing, that he meant it when he said he wanted to be different. Was actively looking to be a different man.

And he'd get to sing with Kurt. To hear Kurt sing of love, even if it wasn't really for him, and Dave could sing his feelings right back at Kurt. Because he knew now, he was very much in love with Kurt Hummel. When Kurt had kissed him, the crush he'd thought he had on Kurt surfaced and bloomed and shown itself as love true.

The kiss tonight. That amazing kiss. How could he not be in love with Kurt after a kiss like that? Dave knew Kurt wasn't in love with him, but that didn't matter. He was in love with Kurt, it made him feel wonderful inside, whether Kurt loved him back or not.

At school the next day, he fought the urge to seek Kurt out. He wanted to see the smaller boy. Felt almost desperate to do so, but the last time he'd felt like that, he'd been a jackass. And he didn't want to do that to Kurt ever again. Eventually Kurt passed him in the halls, talking animatedly with Mercedes Jones, and Dave just drank in the sight of the other boy without a word.

"What, you're not going to say hi to me?" he heard as a hand wrapped around his arm, tugging him to a stop.

A little shocked, Dave looked down into Kurt's handsome face. "Hi," he said.

Kurt lowered his voice. "You don't say hi to a boy after you kiss him, he thinks you might not like him," Kurt said with a wink.

Dave's grin was immediate, and Kurt found it endearingly sweet.

"Just trying to stay out of trouble," Dave said quietly, joy still heard through his words. To his dismay, Kurt watched as Dave's eyes went distant, and wary. It was then that he noticed Mercedes at his side, and gave her his cheekiest grin. "Mercedes, have you met the recently reformed Dave Karofsky?"

"I've seen him. Don't know if he'd really changed, though," she replied, her general posture unfriendly.

"Well, I choose to believe him," Kurt said, turning and walking in the direction Dave had originally been going. Kurt's best friend had no choice but to stay behind or fall into step. Kurt still had his hand tucked into Dave's elbow, subtly steering them both. "So you should trust in my complete brilliance, and give him a chance, Mercedes."

"Thank you," Dave said to Kurt alone, and Kurt grinned.

"My pleasure. So, which way to class?"

**-Eight-**

Kurt kept doing things like that for him, Dave noticed. He kept seeking him out when he was alone, just walking and talking with him. A few times, he'd dragged other people into it, just as he had Mercedes, specifically Finn, and once, Tina. Dave figured he was trying to show the other glee club kids that Karofsky really had changed.

Of course, this was only part of Kurt's master plan. Maybe he was growing sweet on Dave, Kurt thought. But there was no reason for Dave to know that Kurt was trying to broaden his social circle. Kurt felt that Dave didn't have to be so alone when Kurt knew so many awesome people. And if Burt was able and willing to give Dave a chance, the rest of the glee clubbers should try to be as awesome as his dad.

From the night he'd kissed Dave Karofsky and while preparing for the audition, Kurt had two agendas. One was to bring the new Dave slowly out of his shell, while the second was to land the role of Elphaba. He was determined to do both, although, if you'd asked him, he'd only have admitted to being ready to ace the audition.

Not having seen Karofsky in any of the usual places that day, Kurt was surprised to see Dave in the choir room, talking quietly with Mr. Schue.

"Sure, I can help you with that, Dave," he heard the teacher say. As Kurt stepped in, Dave's chocolate brown eyes glanced up and met his, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Kurt," Dave said, stepping away from the piano where he and Mr. Schuester had been standing. The soprano watched as the taller boy's cheeks went slightly red. "I'm just on my way out. Thanks Mr. Schuester."

"You can call me Mr. Schue, Dave. Everyone else in glee club does."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

"Are you joining glee?" Kurt said, smiling widely and looking between Dave and Mr. Schue.

"No, I just need some help with something," Dave said evasively.

"Spanish? Because Finn's in Mr. Schue's Spanish class again this year and it could do you guys some good to study together."

"Not Spanish, no."

"Ooh, what is it? You must share."

"Kurt," Mr. Schue admonished.

"If I promise to tell you tomorrow, can you hold off on the questions?" asked Dave, walking toward Kurt with cocky step to his gait and a gentle smile overtaking his lips.

Neither of them noticed as Mr. Schue took up several sheets of music, and walked over to his briefcase so he could tuck them away, both in an effort to give the boys a moment of privacy as well as to keep the papers from Kurt's clever eyes.

"Oh, my, and now you're trying to work your wiles on me. It must be something really juicy." Kurt looked up at Dave as the taller boy stepped close, and the soprano flirtatiously reached out a hand and toyed with Dave's collar. Kurt bit his lip alluringly, and fluttered his lashes as he'd seen Quinn do to Sam. "Are you sure you don't want to divulge?" Kurt lowered his voice. "I can make it worth your while."

The soprano watched as Dave's adam's apple bobbed at his whispered words, and Kurt wondered if Dave realized how close they were now standing. Dave's lids were lowered, and Kurt knew all he'd have to do was lean up a little bit and he could grant the wish he saw in Dave's eyes.

Dave's breath slipped across Kurt's lips. "I can't. Not yet." Kurt saw Dave's eyes dip from his own, down to his lips, and then back. "Kurt, please."

"One day only," murmured Kurt, stepping in and closing the gap between their lips. He swallowed the soft sound Dave made in the back of his throat as they kissed, and slipped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Whoa, dude, my eyes," Kurt heard from behind him. Breaking the kiss, he turned to find that Puck had stepped into the room with Finn just behind him. He was shading his eyes, as though what he saw before him was somehow blinding.

Tucking himself closer into Dave, Kurt pouted at Puck. "You're just jealous."

"Psh, yeah right. In your wet dreams, Hummel."

"Dude, that's my brother," Finn said, giving Puck a light shove to the shoulder. "I don't need to hear that."

"Sorry, dude, but I'm not the one sucking face with Karofsky."

"No, you're not, Puckerman," Dave said, amazed and blissful with his arms around Kurt. "But you're welcome to clean my pool any time."

"Good one," Kurt said, giving him a squeeze.

"Does Kurt's boyfriend get to join glee club like Rachel's ex-boyfriend did?" asked Brittany as she, Santana, and Quinn stepped into the room.

"Wait, who's joining glee?" Rachel asked, trailing in behind Tina. She stopped in her tracks, seeing Dave with his arms around Kurt, watching as his expression turned somewhat fearful. "Karofsky?"

Kurt felt the tremble as it passed through Dave, and held tighter even though Dave's hold had loosened on him. Dave was starting to panic at so many people surrounding him, with so few in his corner. Kurt had begun to bring Mercedes around, and had managed to get Finn to show at least a begrudging kindness that Kurt knew would become real friendship in time, but there were too many people in this room for him. Kurt could tell Dave wanted to run.

"Well, not this year," Kurt said, his voice full of sass in an effort to draw Rachel's shocked gaze away from Dave. "But maybe next year I can talk him into it if the rest of you clubbers don't scare him off."

"Yeah, be nice, Rache," Mercedes said, coming in and taking a seat. Even though she wasn't completely positive Karofsky was good enough for her Kurt, she was willing to give him a chance because her best friend had asked. "You're scaring the kid."

"I'm not scared," Karofsky said immediately, still being held in place by Kurt's arms.

Rachel seemed taken aback at this. He certainly looked scared to her, and she knew from her dads how hard it could be to be yourself around the friends of loved ones. Daddy had told her a story when she was little, about how it had taken his best friend ages to understand and accept the love between him and Dad.

She gentled her gazed, and tried a smile. "We could always use more male voices," she said.

"Hey, Rachel, is there a chance you can stay late tonight?" Mr. Schuester asked, making his presence known to the room.

"Hi, Mr. Schue, didn't see you there. Sure, I can stay late. I just have to call my dads to make sure it's okay. Why?"

"I need help with something for the auditions tomorrow, and I need your voice to set it up."

"Cool!" the brunette girl said, bouncing away to make the call. Rachel perked up at the chance to use her voice in any conjunction to the next day's auditions, and grinned as she got permission from Daddy to stay late.

"I'm gonna go," Dave said quietly to Kurt as he gave him a gentle hug. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"You're welcome. Any time you need it, you just say the word." Kurt let go of the taller boy, although he did keep a hand on one of Dave's arm as he walked with him to the door of the choir room.

"I will. I know you're not my boyfriend, or anything, but it was still really great of you." Dave stepped outside, and Kurt could clearly see the want in Dave's eyes, the desire for another kiss.

Going up onto his toes, Kurt pressed his lips delicately against Dave's cheek.

"No, not my boyfriend," Kurt said as he stepped away, and watched as shutters came down over Dave's eyes to protect himself. "Yet," he finished, shutting the door.

**-Nine-**

Dave walked away from the classroom, his heart on cloud nine. Kurt had kissed him again! Held him. Protected him when he was scared, even when he was trying to hide it. If he'd been a dancer, he thought, he'd have danced his way down the halls. As he headed toward his locker to get his math book, he wasn't paying attention to who else was in the halls. Classes for the day had ended, and he wasn't worried about anything.

What broke into his bubble of bliss was an icy cold, blue raspberry slushie. The kind he'd once tossed into Kurt's face. He stiffened as the cold hit him, his eyes flinching shut as the semi-frozen beverage struck his face.

He heard the harsh laughter, and opened his eyes to find three of his former hockey mates before him. Ones he'd harassed before when he was on the team. Each held a cup, although only one of them was obviously empty.

"Been planning this long?" he heard himself ask.

"Only since you got kicked off the team, Karofsky. You're an outcast now, a freak," said one of them, the cup in his hand still full, and his posture declaring himself the leader.

Dave didn't say anything, just stood there. What could he say? He was an outcast, but it was by his own choice now. And he'd been cruel in the past. He didn't remember anything specific against these guys, but he probably deserved it.

"Nothing to say, freak?" growled the one with the empty cup.

Dave just shook his head. The two boys with full cups just smirked at each other, assured in their dominance, not realizing that Dave had given up the fight weeks ago. The following splashes of cold against him left him wet, and smelling of artificial fruit.

With another round of laughter, the three boys left, tossing their cups neatly in one of the trash cans in the hallway.

"Just the beginning," one of them singsonged over his shoulder.

Dave sighed, and walked down until he reached one of the boy's bathroom, where he planned on cleaning himself up. Most of the damage done had been to his hair, face, and over-shirt, so he pulled that off, leaving him wearing just a white t-shirt with blue-raspberry stains around collar. He rinsed the shirt in the sink, then used it to swipe down his face, especially around his eyes and where his facial hair had started growing back in.

As Dave looked at himself in the mirror, he wondered how often Kurt had cleaned himself up after getting a slushie to the face, and told himself that this was well deserved. If he got as many slushies as he'd given over the years from those guys, it would be karma's divine vengeance.

He headed back to the choir room after that, over-shirt in hand and math textbook completely forgotten. He'd decided to go home and change, and needed to let Mr. Schue know he might be late to their meeting after glee club. Knocking gently, he was a little surprised when the teacher swung the door open wide, saying, "Yes? Dave? Whoa, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing, Mr. Schue, a few guys just got me with slushies on the way to my locker. Don't worry about it."

"If you tell me who they are, Dave, I can talk to Principal Figgins for you," Mr. Schuester said, compassion in his voice. 

"No, thanks. I'm just gonna go home and change, then come back, okay?"

"Sure, Dave. Sure."

The rehearsal number the glee club had been going through came to a halt, and Kurt held his last pose, looking over at what Mr. Schue was doing by the door.

"Dave?" he said, seeing the taller boy in the doorway. "Oh my. You're all wet. Somebody got you with a BlueBerry Wonder, didn't they? Are you okay?"

With the eyes of the glee club suddenly upon him, Dave fought the urge to take a step back. "It was nothing," he said firmly, then shrugged. "Nothing more than I deserve, anyway."

"Nobody deserves slushie facials," Brittany said, sending Dave a look of concern. "Sam's said it to Quinn, and I agree."

"Some people do," Santana countered. Her lips curled up in an unwelcoming smile, and her words dripped with malice. "Mean people suck."

Kurt ignored Puck's chuckle, and walked towards the door. Mr. Schue tactfully walked away, going back to lead glee into another practice number. Kurt looked up into Dave's eyes, searching. "I'm serious. Who did this to you? You should report them."

"Just some guys from the hockey team."

"Who? What are their names?"

"Just a few of the guys. I don't want to argue with you about this, and you learned the hard way that just telling on someone doesn't necessarily make it stop." Dave gave a sad little smile at the boy who held his heart. "It's no more than I deserve, if you think about it."

"Don't say that. And don't you dare think of apologizing for bullying me while you look so pathetic like that." Kurt waited a beat, gentled his voice, and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Kurt. Really. Don't worry about it."

"David," Kurt said, but Dave interrupted.

"Anyway, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay? Maybe I can call you?"

Kurt let the boy distract him, because he wasn't done yet. Nobody should just sit there and take a slushie facial, no matter the reason, he thought, but temporarily let it slide. "Sure, you can call me. I programmed my number into your phone the other day. No later than ten, however. Some of us need our beauty sleep."

Dave smiled like Kurt wanted him to, and reached out to stroke a hand down Kurt's face. "You're too good to me, Kurt."

"I wouldn't say that, but you're sweet. Don't forget to call me, though."

"I won't."

"You better not."

Dave laughed, and said, "I won't, I won't. Later."

Karofsky returned to the school after he was sure glee had ended and he was clean and dressed again. He found Mr. Schue in the choir room... and Rachel Berry?

"Um, Mr. Schue, I thought you helping me was going to be a secret?" he asked, hesitating by the door.

"Oh, I won't tell anyone," Rachel said, her eyes sweeping over him. He looked better than he had before, but then nobody looked good right after a slushie facial. "And I think it's very sweet."

"Rachel has similar pitch and range to Kurt, as they're both sopranos," Mr. Schue said, gesturing Dave inside.

"Well, soprano to countertenor. And I still think mine is the superior voice," Rachel interjected. Dave wanted to chuckle at that. Kurt had told him of Rachel's dreams of stardom, and it was somewhat amusing seeing her fervor in real life.

"Anyway," Mr. Schuester continued, "if you want to audition tomorrow with Kurt, you need practice. Have you been practicing at home?"

Dave confirmed that he had. He'd been singing along with Fiyero's part, doing his best to learn the words thanks to lyrics he found online, and the music he'd downloaded.

"Well, let's run thought it, and see how much work we have to do."

Just over an hour later, Rachel walked out of the choir room with Dave.

"You're actually pretty good, you know," she said, looping an arm comfortably through his. She ignored his discomfort. She was touchy with all her good friends, she thought. And she wanted to see Dave become her friend. Kurt was right. He was too alone. "Good enough to join glee, honestly."

"Thanks," he said, wondering why she was being so nice to him.

"I can hear the disbelief in your voice, but trust a star in the making: With practice, you definitely have what it takes. Can you dance?"

"I've never really tried," Dave admitted as they made their way across the parking lot. Dave had grabbed a close spot when he returned to the school, but Rachel had been forced to park farther out when she'd gotten to school that morning.

"Well, we've been able to teach Finn, so I'm betting we can teach you," she quipped.

"You think?"

"Certainly. And thank you for walking me to my car."

Dave shoved his hands into his pockets, fighting the shyness he'd developed when he'd turned this new leaf. "It's not a big deal. Kurt likes you, so..."

"Thanks. He's a really good guy, and I like him too. But if you think that means I won't be going after Elphaba myself tomorrow, you are sorely mistaken David."

Karofsky chuckled. "He'll give you a run for you money, you know. And, no offense? I admit that you're really pretty, but not as pretty as Kurt is to me, so I kind of hope he gets it if I end up playing Fiyero."

Rachel laughed as she unlocked her door. "I think we're going to end up being great friends, David Karofsky."

"All my friends call me Dave," he said as she climbed in her car.

Rachel rolled down her window, and replied, "I will take that as an invitation then, Dave."

Dave grinned. Kurt was so lucky to know all these people. Speaking of Kurt's people, Dave asked Rachel, "You think Finn will be okay with it? Us being friends? Or me and Kurt, if it ever gets that far?"

"Kurt's bringing him around. Finn has actually said some rather nice things about you recently."

"Really?"

"I'm serious. Kurt and Finn are very tight, you know, ever since their parents got married. The more Kurt wants you around, the more Finn will work to make himself okay with it, for his brother's sake. That's also how it works in glee. We all want the others to be happy."

"That's amazing."

"That's family. That's just how we are."

"I'm glad. Kurt deserves all of you," Dave said, as she started her car.

"I'm starting to think you deserve us too. Including Kurt. But I fear I must be on my way, before my dads start to worry. I look forward to stomping you both at the audition tomorrow, Dave."

Dave chuckled at that. "We'll see what we see, won't we? Drive safe, Rachel."

"Of course. You too. And don't forget to call Kurt tonight if you want to live to see the dawn. Good night."

"I won't forget. Night."

Dave began walking back towards his car, and glanced back as Rachel honked twice before she pulled out of the parking lot. He marveled. Thanks to Kurt, he was making friends. Real friends, who didn't try to hurt other people to feel better about themselves. It felt better than any dream he'd ever had.

**-Ten-**

Kurt Hummel was prepped. He'd practiced _Defying Gravity_ so often, his dad told him he was hearing it in his sleep. It was fifteen after three, and he was on his way toward the auditorium. When he got there, he looked over the kids who were there, either to audition or to watch.

Part of his heart fell. No Dave. But it wasn't time yet, Kurt reminded himself. It was early. Kurt walked down, aiming for a seat closer to the stage. All the better to keep an eye on the competition, he told himself. Being closer to the front didn't stop him from repeatedly looking back to see if Dave had arrived each time he heard a door open.

Finally, three-thirty came, and Mr. Schue stepped out onto the stage, with no Dave Karofsky in sight.

As Mr. Schue introduced himself to the scattered audience, Kurt wondered where Dave was. When Dave had called him the night before, the butterflies in his stomach refused to stop fluttering, even for twenty minutes after they'd hung up. Dave promised he'd be here today, and he hadn't lied to Kurt yet. Kurt told himself to keep waiting.

"All right, now this audition is going to run in two parts. Part one runs today. I'll call your name, and you'll come onstage to sing. If you have a partner, you'll sing together. I'll post the primary cut list from that tomorrow morning, and if you make it, then you'll be here tomorrow afternoon to read for me. On Friday, I'll post who made the final cut and what part."

Kurt leaned back at that, certain of his vocal superiority. He was going to hit _Defying Gravity_ better than anyone else here, he just knew it. The soprano watched as each hopeful stepped on stage, and winced once as a girl he'd never seen before's voice broke while singing Glinda's high note during _No One Mourns the Wicked_. Poor girl, he thought. Probably a freshman, but she had potential. Just needed to strengthen her vocal chords.

"Thank you, Janey. And now Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson will be performing _As Long As You're Mine_ ," Mr. Schue announced, stepping off stage as Rachel hurried on, with Finn right behind her.

She was good, Kurt thought, watching her face as she sang with the music. They both were, really. The honest love they had for each other came out along with the song, and it added to it.

When they finished, Kurt clapped more loudly than the others, proud of his brother and his girl. They noticed him and came to sit beside.

"No Dave yet?" Rachel whispered, noting the empty places on either side of him.

"He'll be here," replied Kurt, his voice quiet but sure. "He's late, but he'll be here."

"You really like the guy," Finn observed from Rachel's other side, leaning forward to look at Kurt, completely ignoring the girl murdering _Thank Goodness_ on stage. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I didn't expect it, and things are moving so quick, but yeah. I really care about him."

When the girl finished, Mr. Schue stepped forward again. "All right, Kurt Hummel to the stage."

Kurt hopped out of his seat, smiling at Rachel's whispered, "Break a leg!" and hurried up next to Mr. Schuester.

"You are going to be wowed by this," Kurt said.

Mr. Schue smiled, and replied, "I bet I am, but so are you." Turning towards those in the audience, he said, "And now Kurt Hummel and Dave Karofsky will be performing _As Long As You're Mine_."

Kurt looked shocked for a moment, and that's when Dave came out of the wings.

"Surprise," he said.

"You did this?"

"I told you I like how you sing. And that I wanted to be a part of it. I figured, this would be a good start. Come on."

The music began, the opening notes booming out over the loudspeakers. Dave took Kurt's hands and the two knelt on the stage, and Kurt sang out the first notes with tears in his eyes, his gaze full of emotion that he poured out in song. And when Dave began to sing back, his voice wonderful for Fiyero, one of those tears slipped free from Kurt's eyes, and his smile shook when he began to sing again.

When Kurt whispered Elphaba's line about feeling wicked for the first time, and took Dave's face for the kiss, Kurt knew he wasn't just kissing Dave because it was in the script. He was kissing him because he was wonderful. The smattering of applause from the audience broke the two apart, and Kurt was grinning as they stood.

"I told you you could do it, Dave!" Rachel called as they approached where Rachel and Finn were sitting.

"Is this why you stayed late last night?" Kurt couldn't stop grinning. It was amazing to feel this happy. "So you could coach Dave?"

"His idea," she smirked.

"Really?" Kurt looked back at Dave's smiling face.

"This was important to you. And I wanted to be a part of it with you. Even if I don't get cast."

"You were amazing, Dave. If you don't get Fiyero, it will be a crime."

"Hey," protested Finn. "I was good too."

"Yes, you were, honey. Besides, we all will have to read tomorrow, so it's still up in the air," Rachel pointed out.

Kurt looked at Dave. "Well, you can sing, but can you act?"

"I'll do my best. You were great up there. So wonderful."

"Well, of course, but a true star shines thanks to his leading man."

Dave tried not to blush when Kurt called him his leading man. "I meant it, you know," he said. "Up there, it wasn't just Fiyero who was in love. I'm in love with you, Kurt. You don't have to say anything back. But today feels too perfect to keep it from you. I want to you know."

"I care for you, Dave. Maybe more. Just be patient, okay?"

"I can wait, as long as you'll let me love you." Dave shot Kurt a slightly calculating, slightly cocky look from underneath his lashes, saying with a smirk, "The kisses don't hurt either."

**-Epilogue-**

Opening night had gone off without a hitch. Kurt sat backstage, still dressed in the black leotard he wore underneath his different Elphaba costumes, wiping off the green makeup he'd so painstakingly applied hours before, and couldn't hold back the grin. He looked over at the white lilies his family had brought him, and leaned over a moment to give them a sniff. Lovely.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Enter."

"Hey, Kurt," Dave said, stepping in. He'd taken off his Fiyero costume, although his face still bore the Scarecrow Fiyero makeup. "Any chance you can help me get this gunk off?"

Kurt laughed, and motioned him closer. "Come in, come in, before the paparazzi see me without my glitter. And what do you have behind your back?"

Dave flushed slightly, and pulled out an orange lily, extending it toward the soprano. "Mr. Hummel told me you wanted a bunch of white lilies for the show, and I thought this would be pretty with them. You know? Do you like it?"

"It is wonderful," Kurt said, stepping up close to the other boy and taking the flower from his hand. "Thank you." Kurt reached a hand up behind Karofsky's neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "You're wonderful too."

Dave didn't say anything to that, just kissed Kurt again, letting how he felt show that way.

The door opened again, and Rachel strode in with Finn at her heels, shutting it behind her. Her face was flushed, and she clutched a dozen red roses accented with baby's breath. A gift from her dads, no doubt, Dave thought. He knew Finn had flowers for her in his car, pink roses waiting to be given in the back seat, but as he'd been on stage with them as Boq, Dave knew Finn couldn't have gotten them yet. That's why Dave had stored his flower in his locker, sneaking away to get it as soon as he got Fiyero's scarecrow suit off.

"This night has been fantastic!" Rachel squealed, setting her flowers over near her own makeshift vanity. As Glinda the Good, Rachel agreed that she and Kurt were the stars of the show, so she had no problem sharing a dressing room, at least just this once. She bounced over to take off shiny tiara she was wearing, as well as the curly blond wig beneath it.

Finn smiled indulgently at her as she took the pins that held the wig in place from her hair and agreed. "I never thought anything could feel as good a winning Nationals, but this was pretty amazing."

"I must say, I agree. I certainly hope this happens again next year," Kurt said, looking over from where he was gently wiping cake makeup off of Dave's face. Dave sat patiently, affection clear in his eyes. Kurt's eyes turned back to Dave's, amusement shining through. "And next year, mister, we expect you in glee, am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Dave whispered, smiling at him.

"No calling me that unless we're in the shop," Kurt murmured, stroking two fingers down Dave's face and kissing the taller boy when his eyes fluttered shut.

"Now, now, boys, do we need to have a talk about the dangers of unprotected sex?" Rachel asked from her vanity, her grin visible from the mirror.

"Is it the same one you gave Finn? Because I heard about that one," Kurt replied, smirking at his step-brother.

"Finn!"

The tall, lanky boy looked flustered as he said, "What, he's family, and I had to tell someone!"

"We shall have to talk about expected privacy among young couples later, Finn Hudson."

Dave snickered, "Yeah, when you don't have any witnesses, right, Rache?"

At the wicked grin she gave back to him, he knew she agreed.

Once they'd donned their regular clothing, makeup free and feeling like themselves, the four of them left together, heading for the parking lot. It was a Friday, and they had another two nights of the production left, so there wasn't any rush to get home. They all knew they couldn't stay out too late, or their respective parents would flip. Rachel already had a text message from one of her dads, reminding her to come home soon after the show, as all stars need their rest.

The two couples split up when they reached Finn's car, and promised they'd call each other tomorrow before the show. Kurt told Finn he'd see him at home shortly, and took Dave's hand, all thirteen lilies draped over his other arm. As they walked away, they heard Rachel's shout of surprise. Finn had obviously given her the bouquet of pink roses.

Dave had gotten in the habit of driving Kurt home whenever he could, because it made him feel warm to be so close to Kurt and to know that Kurt trusted him. They'd been dating for months now, and although Dave had told as well as shown his love as often as possible, Kurt had never said it back. Dave didn't let it bother him, most of the time. For however long it took until Kurt loved him, he told himself, he would be patient.

Pulling into Kurt's driveway, he smiled as his boyfriend undid his seat belt and lean in to kiss him good night.

"Drive home safely, Dave," Kurt said as the kiss ended.

"Of course," replied the taller boy, smiling. "We've got two more shows, right? Can't let the audience down."

"And me, right?"

"And you, Kurt. I love you," Dave said as Kurt slid out the door.

Kurt looked back at him for a moment, his eyes soft. "I love you too, Dave. Good night."

Swallowing past the lump that had formed suddenly in his throat, Dave said, "Good night yourself. I'll watch until you go in."

"Text me when you get home," Kurt said as he shut the door and hurried toward the house.

When the front door of the house swung shut, Dave sat there a moment, basking in Kurt's words. He loved him! Unable to keep the goofy grin off of his face, Karofsky pulled out of the driveway, and headed home. The last year had brought many changes to his life, the best of which was one Kurt Hummel. Dave would never stop being grateful that the smaller boy had given him a chance, his trust, his kisses, and now his love. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this one! I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I did. The original version of this story was written in one shot, during a flash of Need to Write Insomnia I had one night a while back. I decided to reread it, and noticed it needed some tweaking here and there, which, I think, have improved the story as a whole.
> 
> There was so much I enjoyed about this, not just the musical they plan on working on. Growing and learning with Dave was very enjoyable for me. And Rachel and Dave becoming friends? Did not expect that when I started writing, but I was so happy about it when it came along! I can totally see it now, can't you?
> 
> I love the cast list, by the end, at least the one I made up in my head. I figured I could share it here, for the curious.  
> Elphaba: Kurt Hummel. I think he'd enjoy being in the spotlight, no matter what kind of clothing he had to wear to do it. Especially my version of him.  
> Glinda: Rachel Berry. Once she realized that the show has two stars, I think she'd totally be into it while supporting Kurt.  
> Boq: Finn Hudson. He'd definitely make a very tall Munchkin! I'd like to think he just went into this for the ride, and enjoyed the whole thing.  
> Fiyero: David Karofsky. As we saw in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle," Dave's a secret showman at heart! So I'd like to believe he embraced this role, and ran with it to his heart's content.  
> Nessarose: Tina Cohen-Chang. I think she'd be amazing as the girl in the wheelchair who just wants to be noticed and loved.  
> Doctor Dillamond: Brittany S. Pierce. Just because. She'd audition because she'd want to (and we know Santana would secretly back her), and I can see her playing this part well. And maybe it would teach her something?  
> The Wizard: Artie Abrams. This was such a hard choice! But I can see him playing a "good guy/bad guy" so well! And we know he can make that chair dance, so I'd love to see him around the stage.  
> Madame Morrible: Sue Sylvester. I can see Mr. Schue talking Sue into taking the role. She had theater leanings as a kid, and we all know how nasty she can act when she wants to, haha.
> 
> Agree? Disagree? Leave it in the comments!


End file.
